Silver Lining
by Please-Forget-Me-Not
Summary: It's been two years since the events of Marineford. Luffy and the Whitebeard Pirates have move on with their lives the deaths of Whitebeard and Ace have changed the world as they've known it. But if Ace wasn't as dead as everyone thought he was? what if he was being held captive somewhere, being tortured everyday while they were moving on with their lives?Bad sum/Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this in one of my folders for quite some time now, I just couldn't seem to get rid of this sick plot of torturing Ace (WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! HOW COULD I TORTURE HIM!) and I just had to write it down, so I thought why not post it too? Right? So...here we are xD

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, I only own the plot.

* * *

><p>More red slowly followed the traced line down the battered figure to make dripping noises as it travelled down to land on the cell floor, it was intermingle with the sound of a whip hitting skin followed by more harsh breathing and sounds of laughter that seem to resonate across the small cell, mocking the person. The whipping continued for what seemed like an eternity for the figure as he gritted his teeth with every whip, adamant to not make a sound much to the displeasure of his tormenter.<p>

"There's no point in keeping silent, you know? I've already heard you delicious screams more times than I can count." The tormenter told him, licking his lips as if said person's pain was ambrosia on his taste buds.

Said person shaking with the effort to move his head, glared darkly at his tormenter as he stubbornly kept silent.

"I must admit I'm impressed that you can still keep up that facade of yours even after how much time you've spent here and endured my fun, it really goes beyond ones expectations, you know? It would be so inspiring to your little "family" if they ever found out, don't you think? Especially your little brother! He would be so proud of his big brother!" The tormenter laughed with mirth as he praised the shackled man before his face turned dark and his mouth twisted into an ugly scowl as he sneered at the man "alas, they will never know how much their precious little Ace's been suffering while they were off sailing the Grand Line."

Ace only continued to glare at him, not liking Ace's response, his tormentor grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled his head closer to him before he said-stated because he said it like it was a fact, " Nobody is coming to save you, so why don't you just scream like the trash you're? Huh?!" He was yelling by the end of his sentence.

"Tch..."

Ace's abuser raised his eyebrow slightly as Ace look him in the eye, "are you done bitching? ...I'm going deaf just by... listening to your whining." Ace said as evenly as possible, though his voice was failing him as he tried to breathe without feeling bursts of pain every time he inhaled or exhaled.

His abuser's face immediately contorted with fury as he yelled "son of a bitch!" while he repeatedly kicked him in the chest and stomach as Ace wheezed for breath.

After a while of continuously being kicked, he finally stopped. Ace's gasped for air as he fought to stay conscious as the world started to blur and fade out, "Guess that's it for today huh? Don't want you dying on me because I went overboard, would I?" He signalled the guard that was stationed at the door of the cell as he left. The guard went into the cell and unshackled Ace from the wall and put seastone cuffs on him before he closed the door to the cell as Ace lay crumpled on the floor.

* * *

><p>... I can't move...it hurts...everything hurts so fucking much... how much more of this can I take... why won't it stop...make it stop...<p>

_Nobody's going to make it stop_, the voice that's been at odds with me since I arrived at this hellhole said.

Shut up.

_You know what __**he**__ said was the truth, nobody's coming for you._

Shut up.

_How long have we been here? I'm sure it has been at least two years now; if anyone wanted to save us they've done it a long time ago._

You don't know that.

Yes I do, and you know it too, after all, I'm you.

Somebody's is going to come for me; I won't be stuck here forever, I argued.

_That's a nice thought, but that's all it is, a nice thought. Nobody is coming, and you know the main reason why; it's because they all think your dead, remember? No family or friends of ours is going to think that their precious little Ace that they think is dead was being tortured in a dark cell every day. And don't even think of escaping on your own, you can't even stand led alone escape._

Ace could not think of anything to retort to that statement because it was the truth. But wanting to believe that he wouldn't be stuck here forever, that someday -because he doesn't think it'll be anytime soon -someone would find out that he was alive and come and save him. Until then, he would try his best to stay alive and as sane as one can be after being tortured for a long period of time.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for making Ace sound pathetic... and that the prologue's kinda dark (I think?) and for the mistakes I'm sure I made throughout the whole chapter because there are something wrong with my eyes as I can't seem to find the mistakes even though I know there're there... Please review and tell me your opinion if you guys would like me to go into detail on Ace's torture.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry... I couldn't... let you save me properly... forgive me..." I managed to say even though I was feeling indescribable pain with every breath that I took, I knew the moment I decided to take that hit that I wasn't going to live through the war, but that was okay with me as long as Luffy and the others manage to get away from Marineford. I heard Luffy telling me not to say stupid things; I could tell that he was trying to convince himself that this wasn't really happening. <em>

_He tried to call for a doctor but I knew that it was already too late to try and save me and I had something much more important to say that they needed to hear._

"_It's no good...I can tell when my own end is near... he's burned my insides... I'm not... coming back from this...so Luffy... listen up!" I called out in the loudest voice that I could produce, not only to Luffy, but also to the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies. _

_I could see it in Luffy's face; he was in full blown denial now. "What are you talking about...? Ace... are you going to... die..?" he choked on his words as he realized what they meant, before he tried to deny it again, "No... You promised!" he said in a loud voice, sounding slightly angry and every bit desperate now as he panted for breath, most likely feeling just like how I was feeling, maybe even worse with what he had to go through since arriving at Impel Down. It made me feel even guiltier than I already felt for breaking my promise and for the words that I was going to utter._

"_You told me didn't you, Ace?! ...You said you wouldn't die!" Luffy yelled out, most likely remembering the promise I made to him on that day._

"_...Yeah...you know...if it weren't for that thing with Sabo... and having a little brother like you to look out for...I never would've... even.. wanted to live...Nobody wanted me to, after all... it was only natural..." I told him as I thought back to when I was a kid._

_Flashback_

"_If Gold Roger'd a kid? Then he outta be executed!" One guy said._

"_I've got a good one! How about sticking a needle in his body? For every person that's had a grudge against Roger!" Another gave his own opinion._

"_No, he should be burned at a stake... that way; the whole world ... could watch and laugh as he went to his death! They'd all be saying the same thing, you know?! Serve you right! Gyahahaha!" Another guy threw in his two cents as they all laughed before another said something that had them all laughing even harder, "I know what his last words should be, as well! 'I'm sorry for being born, piece of trash that I am!" Ace gave them death glares as they continued to insult and laugh at him (not that they knew) before he attacked them._

_..._

"_Ace! You've been causing trouble in town again!" Garp yelled as he shortened the distance between them._

"_Shut up! If I've been stronger, I would've killed them!" Ace told him._

"_What did you say?!" Garp yelled at him._

_Ace was silent for a while before he asked, "Gramps... do you think I should've really been born?"_

_Garp was slightly surprised at the question, but he thought that he should answer honestly._

"_That kind of thing... you'll only find out by living."_

_Flashback End_

"_Oh yeah... if you ever happen to run across Dadan and the other bandits... could you give them my regards for me..? It's weird... Now that I'm about to die... I feel like I even miss that idiot..." I told Luffy as he looked absolutely crushed as the reality of the situation finally started to sink in._

"_I just have... one regret... that I won't be able to see... your dream come to pass... but I know you... You'll pull it off for sure! You're my brother, after all!" I told him honestly. Luffy eyes widened as he thought that I was lying, _

"_No! You're lying!" he said._

"_No, it's true." I told him before I continued, "Just like we promised back then... I've no regrets... about how I've lived my life! ...It looks like what I wanted in the end... wasn't fame or renowned after all... it was the answer to the question... of whether I should've... been born..." My voice started to get softer, my heartbeat started to slow down and the world seem to go quiet while my eyelids started to feel like they weighed tons as I tried to stay awake to finish what I had to say._

"_My voice... is starting to get too quiet... ... Luffy, I want you to listen to what I've to say now... and tell it to the other guys... afterwards... "I tried to get my voice to sound louder as I called out to the others though I wasn't really successful, "Oyaji! ... All you guys! ...and ... Luffy... even though I've been... good for nothing my whole life... even though I carry the blood of a demon inside me..." Memories of how everyone tried their hardest to save me flash before me as I uttered my last words, tears of joys started dripping down from my eyes to mix with blood whiles a little snot start to drip out of my nose._

"_You guys still loved me... Thank you so much!" I yelled though it only came out softer than a whisper, but somehow, everyone seemed to have heard it as I heard some of them cry out my name. My lips pulled up into my final smile as one last thought went through my mind as my eyes closed and my heartbeat stopped and my body collapsed against Luffy._

_Thank you._

* * *

><p>I jolted awake as I remembered about my dying moments again. My stiff body flared with pain and soreness as I tried to sit up but couldn't because all four of my limbs were shackled to the wall. That was something that I would've rather not remember but I seem to remember it almost every time I wake up, though there were exceptions like the other day where I had a particularly bad torture session, I had to sit in that god-awful chair that had what I thought to be at least a thousand spikes all over it except for the part where my heart and head were - just thinking about it was makes me shudder and for goosebumps to rise. But that was besides the point, the point is that I would rather not see it play out every time I was able to get what little rest, it wasn't one of my fondest memories after all, the reason I even think about it so often was probably because I see that giant scar that Akainu's fist left that's clearly visible on my chest even though there's were so many other scars overlapping it every time I wake up and the guilt that I felt.<p>

Speaking of that, he mused over what he told Luffy on that day in Marineford, it wasn't the complete truth when he told Luffy that he didn't have any other regrets. There were a few things that happened on that day that he regretted, but the one thing he regretted the most was that it was his my fault that all his comrades had to suffer, if he hadn't disobeyed Oyaji, then maybe he wouldn't have gotten caught, then maybe they wouldn't have thought it was their responsibility to save him, then maybe so many of them wouldn't have died, then maybe the ones left alive wouldn't have to suffer. Maybe Oyaji wouldn't have to die. Maybe he wouldn't have broken his promise to Luffy. Maybe he wouldn't have to feel the loss of another brother, knowing him, he must've taken it badly and hopefully Jinbe would be able to help him through it in his place. Even though Jinbe said that he wouldn't take care of him even though he asked, he knew that Jinbe would, because Luffy was just the kind of person that people never wanted to see sad, it just wasn't him and even if Jinbe didn't, he knew that his brother's crew would, they were a reliable bunch, though they weren't that strong yet when he met them, he was sure that they would only get stronger as time passed. That made him smile slightly as he knew that his little brother was in good hands, he won't believe anyone who's said that he was dead; he knows he isn't.

* * *

><p>Ace was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the door to his cell open as <em>he<em> stepped in, and unfortunately for Ace, _he_ saw Ace's smile.

"It seems that someone is in a good mood today, shall I dampen it?" _He_ said with a grin, startling Ace from his thoughts as Ace immediately scowled.

"Aw, don't be like that; I was just making a suggestion." _He_ said which caused Ace's scowl to deepen as he thought to himself that it was a load of bullshit since _he_ was the reason why his life was miserable for the past only god knows how long.

"Fuck you," Ace spat out.

_He_ did not seem to take it as an insult and instead looked contemplative. "Hmm... that's not a bad idea." Ace's eye widened slightly as he start to look suspicious and slightly fearful. _He_ seemed to have notice Ace's fear as _his_ smirk widened and _he_ continued to talk to him about whatever sick idea that was in _his _mind. "I mean, now that I think about it, I've tortured you physically and mentally but I don't seem to remember ever torturing you sexually..."

Ace's eye widened some more as he realized what _he_ was talking about as his hatred but also fear for the man grew. He would rather have his mind and body torn into pieces over and over again then have _him do _him, Ace prayed to every holy being that he knew of that _he _wouldn't really go through with the idea – hasn't he suffered enough pain and humiliation?

Unfortunately for Ace, the Gods must really hate him because what _he _said next shattered whatever hopes of his that_ he_ wouldn't do it.

"Let's explore this idea, shall we? We can even call some of our other friends to join us. " He said, face full of excitement with the thought of causing Ace even more humiliation and pain as he turned and walked out of the cell to call some of his other crewmates.

* * *

><p>Fuck.<p>

That was the word that ran through his mind as soon as _he_ left the cell and it seems keen on repeating itself as that was the only thing he could think right now and that was exactly what was going to happen to him, he was going to get _fucked; violated; sexually assaulted _and every other words along those lines.

He tried to think of ways to persuade _him_ to not do it, but nothing seems to come to mind. Ace started to get desperate as he prayed that someone would come and save him even though the possibility of that was next to none.

Please, please, please... someone, anyone is fine, please save me... Ace thought to himself as he repeated it in his mind over and over again like a mantra.

_No one's going to come; you're going to get violated._

Ace ignored the voice that said that as he continued to pray for someone to help him.

_Who would want to save you? You're the son of a demon, nobody wants you around, nobody' going to come_.

Ace gritted his teeth as he ignored the voice yet again.

_The Whitebeard Pirates? Marco? Vista? Their allies? Luffy? You think they're going to come and save you? Why would they? After all the pain and loss you'd caused them_.

Tears threatened to fall from his eye as his mind continued to mentally abuse him.

_Face it; nobody wants you around, you're better off dead, or in this case, tortured. What goes around comes around. You deserve it, you've only caused pain and suffering to others. It was a mistake for the Whitebeard Pirates to accept you; you've only brought them the death of Oyaji and their allies. The same goes for Sabo, if he hadn't met you, he might've still been alive and free. There's also-_

His mental torment only stopped when _he_ came back, _he_ had brought four other crewmates of _his_ and some things that he couldn't really see with the low lighting, though he saw the outline of something that looked suspiciously like a tree branch.

* * *

><p>One of the men came closer to him as Ace tried to move away from them even though he couldn't since he was shackled to the wall. The man roughly grabbed his face, Ace started to struggle in his shackles as he tried to move it away from the man, but his face was only squeezed harder as the man slammed his lips on his as he started to move his hand all over his body.<p>

Ace continued to struggle violently in his chains, making it hard for the man to do whatever he pleased. His friends, saw that he was having a hard time, moved closer and held him down as Ace was robbed even more of his pride.

"As you can see, Thomas and my other friends here are in need of some sexual attention, so, I'm going to give it to them. _Of course_, I am also going to do it myself too after they're done. Oh! I've also brought some things here to do you with as well, don't want you to feel sexually deprive now, do we?" _He_ said with a sadistic smirk plastered on his face as he watched his men taking off Ace's pant as he tried to struggle in vain.

Ace could only try to hold back tears and cries of pain as he thought of the humiliation he would have to endure, as with every thrust he received, what little sanity and hope of his that was left was quickly being strip from him.

* * *

><p>OMG! T^T what have I done?! I cannot believe I just did that to Ace. *Tears streams down face while begging for forgiveness from Ace.*<p>

Anyway, this chapter was kind of hard to write for me because I had no idea how to phrase it out, which in turn became this rushed piece of work and I've no idea how it came about... I'm sorry if the pacing of it seems a little rush or slow (Idk which it is) but I think it was necessary to write a chapter where it talks a little about Ace's feeling with this kind of plot. I had originally wanted to introduce Marco and the gang for this chapter but, I had no idea how to start the chapter / put a scene with them in it. So.. maybe in the next two chapters(?) I'll introduce them. I also have the basic plot for this story down *cheers*, so I just have to write it out .

Oh yeah, just so you guys aren't confused, the last chapter took place around the time Luffy and the gang goes down to Fisherman Island or maybe slightly early while this takes place around the time they arrive. Other than that, I've also left some hints on how Ace looks like, rest assured, I'll definitely write how he fully looks like in later chapters. Oh and I would also like to apologize for the lack of torture because I don't know how not to add in too much without making it rated M because I'm a sadist and I can only think of really vivid tortures...

I think that's about it for now. Thank you for the reading/reviewing/ favourites /follows and feel free to suggest ideas for torture methods or anything that you might want me to add in. My updating schedule is random so don't expect me to update really soon because I'm really busy right now and I had to force myself to write this down even with my busy schedule because I waws afraid I would forget it with my bad memories -.-

Until next time, bye! *Sorry about the mistakes, I don't have a beta and have no idea how to get one*


End file.
